ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Eilene Janssen
Biography Character: Betty Birthday: May 25, 1938 Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California Date of Death: Place of Death: First Short: Curley Last Short: Who Killed Doc Robbin Number of Shorts: 2 History: Eilene Janssen is a former child actress who portrayed goody-two-shoes Betty in the Hal Roach comedies Curley and Who Killed Doc Robbin. Janssen made her first public appearance at eight months old, when she won an Adhor Milk contest (the winner's photo appeared on the side of Adhor's milk trucks). In 1940, a still infant Jannsen made her film debut, doubling for Baby Sandy in the film Sandy Get Her Man. Janssen learned to sing, dance, horseback ride, and even play the marimba at an early age. During World War II, young Janssen would entertain at military bases. In 1944, Janssen was crowned "Little Miss America". A few years later, she won the Los Angeles' Herald and Examiner's "Better Baby Contest", receiving Army, Navy, and Treasury Department citations for her USO tours. Janssen acted in numerous films and television series through 1968, notably teamed with child actor Michael Chapin for Republic Pictures' "The Rough Ridin' Kids", a series of Westerns. Among her many television roles were appearances on The Beverly Hillbillies, My Three Sons, Father Knows Best, The Gene Autry Show, Perry Mason, Mister Ed, and Make Room For Daddy. Janssen is married, the mother of five daughters, and grandmother of five. List of Shorts * Curley * Who Killed Doc Robbin Other Projects * Sandy Gets Her Man (1940) - with Baby Sandy * Where Are Your Children? (1943) - with Jackie Cooper and Gale Storm. * Two Girls and a Sailor (1944) * It Happened Tomorrow (1944) - with Dick Powell and Edgar Kennedy * Since You Went Away (1944) - with Shirley Temple, Hattie McDaniel, Dorothy Dandrige, and Grady Sutton * The Seventh Cross (1944) - with Spencer Tracey, Robert Blake, and Larry Olsen * Till We Meet Again (1944) * Army Wives (1944) * It Happened in Springfield (1945) * Man Alive (1945) - with Pat O'Brien and Carl Switzer * The Green Years (1946) * Rendezvous 24 (1946) * Renegades (1946) * Squeaky Mulligan, the Talking Cat - television series (1946) * The Millerson Case (1947) * Driftwood (1947) - with Billy Gray and Carl Switzer * Song of Love (1947) - with Katharine Hepburn * On Our Merry Way (1948) - with Paulette Goddard, James Stewart, Henry Fonda, Dorothy Lamour, and Carl Switzer * The Bride Goes Wild (1948) - with Billy Gray * Borrowed Trouble (1948) - with William Boyd (as "Hopalong Cassidy") * The Boy With Green Hair (1948) - with Pat O'Brien * Words and Music (1948) - with June Allyson, Perry Como, Judy Garland, Lena Horne, Gene Kelly, and Mickey Rooney. * The Gene Autry Show - Season 1, Episode 24 - "T.N.T." (1950) - with Gene Autry * Buckaroo Sherriff of Texas (1951) - with Michael Chapin * The Dakota Kid (1951) - with Michael Chapin * Arizona Manhunt (1951) - with Michael Chapin * The Range Rider - Season 2, Episode 24 - "Romeo Goes West" (1952) - with Jock Mahoney and Richard Jones * Wild Horse Ambush (1952) - with Michael Chapin * Sally and Saint Anne (1952) * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet - Season 1, Episode 1 - "The Rivals" (1952) - with Ozzie Nelson and Harriet Hilliard * Treasury Man in Action - Season 3, Episode 14 - "The Case of the Little Big Shot" (1952) * The Gene Autry Show - Season 3, Episode 3 - "Ghost Mountain" (1953) - with Gene Autry * Waterfront - Season 2, Episode 28 - "Mike" (1954) * About Mr. Leslie (1954) * The Donald O'Connor Show - Season 1, Episode 2 (1954) - with Donald O'Connor * The Ford Television Theatre - Season 3, Episode 30 - While We're Young (1955) * Screen Director's Playhouse - Season 1, Episode 3 - "A Midsummer Daydream" (1955) * Screen Director's Playhouse - Season 1, Episode 15 - "It's Always Sunday" (1956) * The Life of Riley - Season 4, Episode 21 - "Junior Quits School" (1956) * Front Row Center - Season 2, Episode 8 - "Uncle Barney" (1956) - with Jim Backus * Father Knows Best - Season 2, Episode 32 - "Dilemma For Margaret" (1956) - with Billy Gray * Father Knows Best - Season 2, Episode 37 - "Betty's Graduation" (1956) - with Billy Gray * The 20th Century Fox Hour - Season 1, Episode 18 - "The Hefferan Family" (1956) * Combat Sergeant - Season 1, Episode 3 - "Mission to Mademoiselle" (1956) * The Search for Bridey Murphy (1956) * Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theatre - Season 2, Episode 32 - "Night of Terror" (1957) * The Beginning of the End (1957) * The Adventures of Jim Bowie - Season 2, Episode 8 - House Divided (1957) * The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show - Season 8, Episode 7 - "The African Hunter" (1957) - with George Burns and Gracie Allen * Tales of Wells Fargo - Season 2, Episode 5 - "The Target" (1957) * Tales of Wells Fargo - Season 2, Episode 11 - "The Kid" (1957) * State Trooper - Season 2, Episode 15 - "The Gandy Dancers of Steptoe Valley" (1957) * Escape from Red Rock (1957) * Make Room For Daddy - Season 5, Episode 4 - "The Dinah Shore Show" (1957) - with Danny Thomas and Dinah Shore * Make Room For Daddy - Season 5, Episode 10 - "The Non-Orgs" (1957) - with Danny Thomas * Make Room For Daddy - Season 5, Episode 25 - "Good Old Days" (1958) - with Danny Thomas * Sugarfoot - Season 1, Episode 20 - "Mule Team" (1958) * The Space Children (1958) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gills - Season 4, Episode 8 - "Where is Thy Sting?" (1958) * My Three Sons - Season 3, Episode 12 - "The Beauty Contest" (1962) * The Beverly Hillbillies - Season 1, Episode 13 - "Home for Christmas" (1962) * Perry Mason - Season 6, Episode 12 - "The Case of the Polka Dot Pony" (1962) * Mister Ed - Season 3, Episode 1 - "Wlibur's Father" (1963) * Black Zoo (1963) * Panic in the City (1968) ---- Category:Curley Regular Category:Living Rascals Category:Female Rascals Category:Our Gang Actors